Dulces Tentaciones
by Elda Nara
Summary: UA/ -Princesa -Plantó sus manos en el mostrador y se apoyó acercándose a ella -Solo quiero un café -repitió con aquella voz que le hicieron temblar las piernas. Él recorrió el escote de su vestido con su intensa mirada, de un modo tan obvio que debería haberla hecho sentir ofendida -Aunque podría dejarme tentar por algo más dulce.


Ella estaba recargada encima del mostrador, sus hermosos ojos azules iban y venían entre la puerta de la panadería, los clientes, los tiquetes, facturas y papeles que estaba revisando e intentando cuadrar en aquel momento. Calculaba que tenía una hora antes de que en verdad se llenara el local de gente.

En las últimas semanas, balancear su vida se había vuelto todo un reto. La pasantía, las clases, las vacaciones de sus padres y encargarse de la panadería la estaban volviendo loca y matándola de cansancio.

Tikki, la chica de quince años de piel pálida, con el cabello rojo fuego y mechones negro, que tenía la fijación por ambos colores, los lunares en su ropa y las mariquitas, había estado bromeando con Marinette sobre el hecho de que estaba muy tensa todo el tiempo y necesitaba despejarse y "tontear" un momento. Realmente no había prestado la suficiente atención al parloteo de la joven que estaba cubriendo medio tiempo desde hacia unos meses.

-Sabes jefa, deberías arriesgarte a vivir la vida un poco mas. Yo solo veo que estudias y trabajas y estudias y coses y trabajas y diseñas y siempre estas "si señor Agreste esto" y "si señor Agreste lo otro" corriendo de un lado a otro como un zombi y no te diviertes.

Marinette se sentía incomoda cada que la llamaba "jefa" pero se sentía aun mas incomoda porque mucho de lo que decía era verdad, lo que Tikki no sabia era que su vida no era tan simplona como todos creían. No desde que estaba de pasante con Gabriel Agreste y prefería que se quedara en secreto.

¿Ningún riesgo en el amor? ¿ningún riesgo en el trabajo y ningún riesgo en la vida? Oh no, ella no necesitaba riesgos, ni más distracciones en aquel momento, estaba hasta el cuello de cosas pendientes y desgraciadamente ninguna era menos importante que otra, por lo que en ese preciso momento lo que menos quería eran riesgo y nuevas emociones.

La campañilla de la puerta sonó pero la ojiazul no se molestó en alzar la mirada. Debía terminar las cuentas.

Adrien había entrado con aire despreocupado a la panadería, siendo como un deslumbrante faro en medio de una noche de tormenta, irónico ya que iba vestido completamente de negro. Los pantalones y cazadora de cuero que llevaba crujían con el suave y áspero sonido típico de ese material y las botas negras de motociclista caían pesadamente sobre el suelo a medida que caminaba.

Las cuatro chicas que estaban en el local posaron sus ojos en él, y los dos hombres desviaron la mirada a su paso.

-¡Que hombre! -murmuró Tikki -Por él me quedaría toda la noche despierta.

Marinette dejo de enfocar números y enfoco a Tikki, sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir. El aroma de él la abrazo girándose de forma torpe mirando a aquel que se había detenido justo enfrente de ella mirándolo con la boca abierta. Todos los presentes parecían estar pendiente de él. Sin embargo, sus ojos sólo estaban centrados en una persona: Marinette.

Tikki soltó un largo jadeo.

-Oh vamos jefa. -le dio un suave codazo -Es tu oportunidad. Si fuera mayor de edad, yo entraría en acción.

Marinette se quedo congelada. Aunque su cerebro le decía que hablara o se moviera, su cuerpo no hacía caso.

-Un café -Su voz sonó como si en realidad estuviera diciendo «me gustaría hacer que te corrieras».

-Sí -susurró en un gemido Marinette… porque seguro… que ese… que él era capaz de hacer que... oh, sí. Un café. ¿Un café?.

Marinette se aclaró la garganta antes de separar los labios e intentar decir que esa era una panadería y no vendían café, pero dos segundos después recordó que por alguna extraña razón sus padres habían decidido vender cafés para llevar, motivo por el cual Tikki había empezado a trabajar.

-Ah si un café… eh, grande… ¿Es decir lo quiere grande, mediano o pequeño?, el vaso, me refiero a que… que tamaño del vaso. -tartamudeo.

-El más grande que tengas -respondió él saboreando los rasgos de ella.

-¿Cómo lo prefiere? -pregunto, aunque ella sabia como le gustaba… el café, ¡claro!, el café.

-Fuerte y muy caliente.

Ella también sabia como le gustaban otras cosas. Se tenso de pies a cabeza -ok… si, grande, caliente por supuesto… y muy cliente -repitió -quise decir… fuerte, fuerte y caliente. -Marinette trago despacio -¿Deseas que le agregue leche? ¿Normal o de soja? ¿Le pongo crema?

-Princesa -Plantó sus manos en el mostrador y se apoyó acercándose a ella -Solo quiero un café -repitió con aquella voz que le hicieron temblar las piernas. Él recorrió el escote de su vestido con su intensa mirada, de un modo tan obvio que debería haberla hecho sentir ofendida, pero sólo consiguió que el corazón de Marinette latiera a toda prisa -Aunque podría dejarme tentar por algo más dulce.

Tikki soltó una risita traviesa y luego dio unos pasos para intervenir.

-Marinette es un poco tímida. ¿Tienes moto? Porque a ella realmente le gustan y mucho. Seguro que está deseando echarle un vistazo.

-¡Tikki! -Las mejillas de Marinette ardían a causa de lo mortificada que se sentía.

-Marinette -dijo él suavemente, como si estuviera saboreando su nombre en el paladar-¿Te apetece montar un rato?

-Le encantaría -contestó Tikki por ella, al tiempo que le servía el café.

Marinette hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, mirando a Tikki, con los ojos a punto de salírsele. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¿Que no había escuchado lo que le había dicho hace solo unos minutos?

-Yo… yo… en verdad que… -tartamudeo ella- No creo que...

-Bien -la cortó Adrien mientras pasaba tres euros sobre la encimera -Quédate con el cambio -le dijo a Tikko guiñándole el ojo cómplice -Vámonos.

Antes de que Marinette pudiera siquiera protestar, Adrien cogió el café y rodeó el mostrador, la tomó de la mano y empujándola delicadamente para que ella pasara primero, la llevó hacia la puerta trasera.

-Mire… eh… señor... -intentó protestar Marinette antes de atravesar el pasillo que daba a la salida.

-Adrien. -la corrigió.

-Señor Adrien.

-Sólo Adrien, ya deja las formalidades Bugnette, nadie nos esta viendo -él acaricio el dorso de la delicada mano que sostenía con fuerza -sabes que me gusta me llames por mi nombre -paso la mano por la cintura deteniéndola un instante, pegando los labios a la oreja de ella -sobre todo cuando lo gimes.

-Está bien, Adrien… pero… no puedo ir, tengo cosas que terminar en la panadería y para tu padre, estoy muy atrasada… no puedo ir contigo a ningún lado.

Él enarcó una de sus rubias cejas y abrió la puerta de un empujón.

-¿Quién ha dicho que vayamos a ir a algún lado?

-Pero... me has preguntado si me apetecía montar.

La falda larga y suelta del vestido veraniego que llevaba, se arremolinó en sus pantorrillas mientras él la llevaba a toda prisa por la calle lateral en dirección a un callejón.

-Afirmativo my lady.

El corazón de Marinette comenzó a acelerarse, allí estaba ella, acompañándole hacia un callejón para ir a quien sabe dónde, quería ir, ¡Dioses! Pero no podía dejar la panadería sola a Tikki, tal vez si Alya hubiera llegado como había dicho, pero...

-No puedo...

De pronto se vio empujada contra la pared de un edificio, con el cuerpo de él inmovilizándola, aquellos firmes labios contra su oído y sus manos sujetándole los hombros... ¿qué había hecho con el café?

-Veo tu deseo, Marinette -murmuró Adrien usando un tono persuasivo y seductor -Te conozco, no hay poder humano que te haga hacer algo que no deseas.

Adrien la beso, tocando sus labios con la lengua para que los separara, se apretó frotándose contra ella. La erección detrás de la bragueta de sus pantalones de cuero acarició el vientre de la joven. Él era puro sexo andante en aquel momento, una enorme masa de músculos, testosterona y sensualidad contra la que ella no tenía defensa alguna. Nada la había preparado para algo como aquello. Sus pechos sintieron un cosquilleo que les hizo tensarse ante la expectativa, el corazón le latía desenfrenado. Marinette incluso dudaba que ninguna mujer pudiera estar preparada para él. Al menos no psíquicamente, porque su cuerpo sí que estaba más que dispuesto sin necesidad de que su cerebro estuviera en sintonía alguna. Ella se humedeció, mojando sus bragas, Marinette apretó los muslos tratando de aliviar el dolor que sentía, pero lo único que hizo fue empeorar las cosas.

Estaba perdiendo el control a pasos agigantados, sin embargo, mientras él le lamía el cuello y sus manos la sujetaban por las caderas frotándose, se dio cuenta de que no le importaba en absoluto. Adrien le subió la falda hasta la cintura y le preguntó:

-¿Quieres que siga? -le acarició la garganta con la nariz al tiempo que separaba las piernas de la joven con una de sus piernas, ella perdió un poco el equilibrio, pero la mantuvo sujeta con fuerza aprisionándola de una forma deliciosa-Dime que pare y lo haré.

Ahí estaba, él siempre le decía eso y ella era incapaz de detenerle, tenia la oportunidad pero ella no quería. Los labios de Adrien besaron su piel calentándola, los dedos se deslizaron entre sus muslos, acariciando su sexo a través de las húmedas bragas y borrando todas sus dudas.

-¿Bugnette?

-No te detengas. ¡Oh! Por favor, no te detengas.-lloriqueo ella.

Un sensual y grave rugido surgió de las profundidades de la garganta de Adrien mientras comenzaba a besarla. Aunque en realidad no fue un beso propiamente dicho, ya que primero le lamió los labios y después saqueó su boca de una forma tan despacio y sensual que la hizo retorcerse, presionando su cuerpo contra el de él. Después lo único que Marinette pudo sentir fue un ardiente encuentro de lenguas que la hizo jadear y aferrarse a la cazadora de Adrien como si nunca quisiera dejarle marchar.

A los pocos segundos, escucho el sonido de una tela desgarrándose, mientras que a lo lejos se escucha el ajetreo cotidiano de la calle, gente, carros, la risa de alguien no muy lejos.

-Adrien… -gimoteo necesitada con las mejillas rojas, los labios hinchados y la mirada llorosa.

Nada de aquello le importó, ni siquiera cuando sintió cómo una tela le acaricio las piernas mientras se deslizaban sus bragas hasta caer al suelo.

Dios, aquello era una locura. Hiba a tener sexo con Adrien Agreste, en un callejón y a plena luz del día. No era propio de ella, bueno, ¿Qué de todo aquello que había estado haciendo los últimos meses junto a Adrien Agreste era propio de ella?. Un momento de raciocinio se coló en aquella neblina sensual en la que estaba sumida en el momento en que Adrien se bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones, y Marinette lo detuvo sujetándole la muñeca con firmeza, topándose con sus obscuros ojos llenos de deseo.

-Adrien… no entiendo … … ¿No… deberías estar en Inglaterra? -preguntó con voz nerviosa, sintiendo como su cuerpo le recriminaba -¿Por qué…? No entiendo.

-Ya sabes la respuesta a la verdadera pregunta… Quería verte. -respondió con simpleza.

A la joven no le dio tiempo a procesar la extraña, pero clara respuesta, inmediatamente después de decir aquello, Adrien estaba separando los pliegues de su sexo con su gruesa polla, a pesar de que ella todavía le sujetaba la muñeca. El caos en su mente se desvaneció al instante y simplemente dejó que sus instintos tomaran el control. Subió su pierna derecha, rodeando la cadera de él gimiendo cada vez más audible cuando él empezó a penetrarla.

-¡merde! -jadeó Adrien apretando los dientes -Estás tan apretada -el apretó el agarre en la pierna que le rodeaba y busco a tientas su otra pierna cargándola.

Se retiró un poco y volvió a empujar, la suave sensación de expansión que Marinette percibió en su interior le produjo un trémulo placer que se fue extendiendo a medida que la cabeza del pene de Adrien se abría paso entre los delicados tejidos de la ceñida abertura de su cuerpo.

-¡Ah! -exclamó Marinette. Arqueó la espalda y Adrien le pasó el antebrazo por detrás para amortiguar el roce de su columna contra la pared.

-Tranquila -susurro.

-Más… Quiero más… más… -pidió impaciente recargando la frente en su quijada.

Él la penetró entonces profundamente, como si se hubiera estado conteniendo a la espera de que Marinette le diera permiso para continuar. La embistió con tal fuerza que hizo que la joven emitiese un jadeo de dolor. Adrien se quedó paralizado de inmediato, con una tensa expresión en el rostro.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… -contestó con voz temblorosa, logrando controlarse mientras la incomodidad se desvanecía -Es solo que … no eres precisamente… ah… pequeño…

Habían transcurrido años desde que ella le había dicho esa misma frase en una circunstancia muy similar.

-Hubiera ido con más cuidado -gruño él conteniéndose.

-No… no pares… Adrien -le instó Marinette jadeante con los ojos cerrados y los labios separados.

Él, soltando una maldición, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. No fue algo progresivo, como ella esperaba, ¡Oh No!, no hubo ninguna suave sensación placentera que fuera acrecentándose como las veces anteriores. Oh no, no, lo que sintió fue una oleada de pura devastación. Una explosión por todo su cuerpo que la hizo gritar de éxtasis, si Adrien no le hubiera tapado la boca con la mano alguien ya los habría descubierto. Las poderosas embestidas la golpearon duramente contra la pared del edificio, pero Marinette estaba muy ocupada estremeciéndose, gimiendo y dejándose llevar por la intensa liberación que sacudía todo su ser. Se sentía hervir.

Aquello había sido sin preámbulos, sin ternura, la deseaba demasiado, no había planeado que fuera así. El plan se había ido al diablo en cuando la había visto y ahora estaban demasiado lejos. Los dedos del modelo se clavaron en su cadera aumentando el ritmo y fuerza. -Córrete princesa -su mano gemela se deslizaron entre los cuerpos de ambos. Arqueó la pelvis contra ella –córrete para mi, déjame verte -jadeo buscando sus labios, dejando un camino de besos.

Marinette grito empujando contra él, sus dedos, su cuerpo. Los labios del modelo acariciaron el contorno de su oreja y le susurraron cosas al oído. Las palabras que le dijo fueron gráficamente eróticas, un afrodisíaco verbal que la hizo estremecerse con violencia entre sus brazos… se arqueó contra él, aferrándose a sus anchos hombros y dejándose llevar por las exquisitas oleadas de placer que la atravesaban. Gritó extasiada meciendo las caderas mientras una salvaje liberación física y mental se apoderaba de su cuerpo, destrozándole la conciencia durante varios segundos que no parecían tener final.

Adrien solo necesito mirarla y continuó penetrándola, sin dejar de mover las caderas mientras alcanzaba también su orgasmo. El maldijo, ella era tan apasionada en todo lo que hacía.

Instantes después, cuando ambos fueron capaces de volver a respirar, Marinette desenroscó las piernas de la cintura de Adrien y se puso en pie mientras él se subía los pantalones. Entonces sintió el hormigueo del cálido del semen deslizándose por una de sus piernas y se quedó completamente conmocionada.

-Adrien... -susurro mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Él se apretó a ella y deslizo la palma de la mano por su trasero apretándolo -No soy tan inconsciente, se que este parche no es para que dejes de fumar. -susurro lamiendo y besando sus labios. Ella se sonrojo mas, de ser posible.

La silenció con un beso y, cuando se separó de ella, Marinette volvía a sentirse como en una nube. Adrien paso la mano por su cintura y cogió la delicada mano femenina con la otra para sostenerla, la llevó hasta la entrada trasera de la panadería y, justo antes de entrar por la puerta, un escalofrió de placer le atravesó el cuerpo.

-¡Dios!-jadeó al tiempo que un espasmo envolvía su cuerpo. Detestaba cuando eso sucedía, pero era culpa de él. No 5 minutos antes estaban...

Adrien la sostuvo contra sí, con su alto ser amortiguando el impacto del estremecimiento de Marinette.

-Estaré cerca -Adrien esperó hasta que ella pudo volver a sostenerse y su respiración se tranquilizara un poco -Te vere por la noche- la beso castamente y se marchó con el mismo aire despreocupado con el que había entrado en la panadería. Sin embargo, al llegar a la esquina algo le hizo detenerse y darse la vuelta para mirarla -Por cierto, conduzco una Midual, no lo olvides -le guiño un ojo.

Eso ella ya lo sabia, ¿Por qué se lo decía?

Marinette entro a la panadería envuelta en una nube de confusión, impregnada de endorfina, serotonina y dopamina, al entrar la esperaba Tikki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tipo de moto tenía?

Marinette no pudo evitar quedarse con la respuesta en los labios en cuento vio a Alya.

-¡¿Adrien?! -exclamo Alya mirándola anonadada -¿Estas hablando en serio Marinette?-pregunto con los ojos desorbitados, con la sorpresa pintada en la cara. -¿Qué hay de Luka?

La mencionada sintió como se encogía, aun sentía la piel caliente y no solo producto a la pena, sin mencionar que era mas consiente que nunca que se había quedado sin ropa interior... el cosquilleo entre sus piernas y… el semen. ¡Mierda! ... y Luka... ... ¡Mierda!... ¡Mierda!

\- .. - .. - .. - .. -

Miraculous Ladybug ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Dedicado a Hawwah, espero te guste después del mega maratón.

Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía o dedasos.


End file.
